The invention relates to a solenoid valve having a valve seat, a valve element and a tappet which is shiftably mounted within the solenoid valve and can urge the valve element against the valve seat. The invention relates in particular to a solenoid valve that is suitable for controlling the flow of a high-viscosity medium, particularly oil, so that it can be used for an application in oil burners.
Depending on the medium that is switched using the solenoid valve, and also depending on the particular situation of application, there is the problem that the valve element may stick to the valve seat. This may result in the solenoid valve reaching the open state from the closed state only with a delay.
The object of the invention consists in further developing a solenoid valve of the type mentioned at the outset to the effect that it will reliably open in all operating conditions.